1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and a data storage method, with which data transmitted via a network is received, and this received data is stored.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the possibility of exchanging data of high volume at high speed over the internet, the provision of image storage service has become popular, with which image data created by a digital camera is entrusted to a server for storage via the internet.
With this type of image storage service, it is possible to store the image data of an image which has been photographed with a digital camera in some recording region of the server by transmitting that data to the server over the internet. Furthermore, since image data which has been stored can be read out from the server at any time, the user is able freely to transmit image data which has been read out via the internet to an image display device for viewing (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-123637, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-209044, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-108419).
Since, with such an image storage service, the image data which has been created can be stored even if it is not recorded and stored upon a recording medium such as an internal memory or an externally attached removable memory or the like which is provided to the digital camera, accordingly it becomes possible to photograph images without worrying about the recording capacity of the recording medium, and moreover it is also possible to use the recording region upon the server as a memory for backup over the internet, provided against the possibility of loss of the digital camera or the recording medium.